My Harem Is A What Harem: Royal Treaties!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Naruto screamed into Kakashi's face. "I-I-I kinda set up marriage treaties between you and other countries." "HOW! WHY!" His student screamed. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Kakashi sweated buckets, "A-At least it's all for world peace? You're marrying princesses and queens." Kakashi gave him a jazz hands, "Yay?" "I'm gonna kill you." Naruto growled.


**I present you one of the latest MHWH series, My Harem Is A What Harem: Royal Treaties?! A crossover between Naruto and X-overs!**

 **I decided to add few new stories while I'm working on mass chapters. Why? I just want to get them out of the way for now and I know that the site will slow me down if I try to involve the new stories in mass update…To let you know that there will be a huge mass update coming your way but it'll take a lot of times and I will explain why I'm planning a mass update in the next update. So far, I finished about fifteen chapters out of roughly 100 chapters, excluding the new stories. For now, just take a little peek of what will come at you.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **That is the sixth installment of MHWH series and before anyone ask, it's AU and different from the rest of MHWH story. In this story, Naruto will end up with a mass harem and they're all royal! By that, I mean like queens and princesses!**

 **A little more details about this story in bottom AN.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHIWH: RT?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: They Give Me What Treaties?!**

* * *

"Even after two years, your ramen remain the best!" Naruto wolfed down several bowls in a familiar stand, "Ah, I seriously miss Ramen Ichiraku!" He was back in Konohagakure after his two years training and the first thing he did was ordering ramen from his favorite place.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Teuchi laughed out as he handed him another bowl, "Eat up! It's on house."

"Thank, old man!" The blonde grinned foxily, "How's the business been?"

"It's going well, thank to some of your friends." The cooker crossed his arms proudly, "But neither of them was a number one customer like you."

"Of course, I'm your number one customer and nothing else!" Naruto laughed out loud before he feel a weight on his shoulders and he glance up from the corner of his eyes to see a familiar face.

"Yo, bastard!" Kiba smacked his back with a barking laughter, "I totally know it was you from your back! When did you got back?!"

"Dog-breath!" The blonde grinned back, "Just now! How you been? You haven't change a bit! Where…" He glanced around until he see Kiba's dog as he bark joyfully, "OH KAMI! HE'S HUGE!" He jabbed his finger at Akamaru, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FEED HIM?! A MISSING-NIN?!"

"Missing-nin?" Kiba deadpanned at him with a sweatdrop, "Don't be ridiculous. He just got a little bigger, that's all."

"Little?" Naruto gestured at panting dog, "YOU CALL THIS LITTLE?!"

"How was the training?" The Inuzuka heir changed the topic, "Did you learn anything?"

"It was awesome!" The blonde grinned as Kiba sweatdrop again at his mood changing, "I learned a lot of sweet jutsu! Some of them can kick your ass in one move! We even went to some countries beyond the sea! Oh, I learn some fuinjutsu and they're hella easy than I th…"

"Wait, wait!" Kiba cut him off with waving arms before his widened eyes look into his eyes, "You…You went beyond the sea? The place that no sailors dare to go because of all these stories and legends? You?!"

"Hai, ero-sennin took me out there for his 'research' on exotic foreigners because someone claims to be from other place told him that there's a island filled with sexy women only." Naruto nodded with a eyeroll, "It was totally a waste of time because this place didn't exist! Stupid ero-sennin." He scratched his head, "Well, it wasn't really waste of time because I get to meet some cool people and make friends with them…Even if they are pretty weird."

"How weird?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Weird than fuzzy eyebrows." Naruto answered, "But there are some continents that are way weird that you won't believe me."

"Try me." The wild shinobi said.

"I actually save a princess from a weird fire-breathing turtle creature." He muttered, "And I have seen a little man grow two times large by eating a red mushroom…This mushroom have a face on it! A face!" He buried his face in his hands, "And that wasn't just this place. Some other places are hella weird!"

"…Are you high?" Kiba asked him suspiciously, "If so, can I try whatever you just had?"

"It's the truth." Naruto sighed out, "See, you won't believe me. I told you."

"Yeeeah, sure." Kiba drawled before they talk a bit more until Naruto was called to Hokage's tower for a reunion.

* * *

It has been few months after the end of the fourth Shinobi war and the nations were recovering from the aftermath. Naruto peek inside the hokage's office with a light knock on door as his sensei looks up from his desk, "Yo, sensei. You need me for something?"

"Ah, Naruto, come in." Kakashi smiled with his eye as his student stepped in, "I need to get your current picture."

"…My picture?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at his sensei, "Why?"

"You remember your training in the lands beyond the sea?" The hokage asked as the blonde nodded, "Before Jiraiya-sama passed away, he told Tsunade-sama and me about the continents and bit of its culture during your two-years training. I believe it'll be a good idea to send requests to each place and ask for treaty between our countries since we are currently working toward peace with other nations."

"Ah, so you want to set up friendly alliance between our countries before we open our borders to them?" Naruto rubbed his chin, "I think it's good idea. It'll be nice to see them again."

"Oh, you know some people from other continents?" Kakashi corked his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, I went to three or four countries before we came back here." The nodding blonde replied, "Some were pretty nice and some were…Eh...Um…" He coughed into his fist, "Alright guys, I think?" His sensei wonder who he just met or why he seems to be little sheepish about something, "But that don't answer my question about the picture."

"Well, it's no secret that you will become our next hokage in few months once I step down formally." The hokage explained as Naruto grinned widely, "However, I'm not sure if I will be still in office before they appear for the treaties and they will be confused if they see you here instead of me. So I'm going to send your picture out with all messages and let them know that you are my successor and will work with them toward to the peace."

"I see." Naruto hummed lightly before he give him a grin, "Do I get to wear hat and dress?"

"No." Kakashi smiled as his student pouted childishly before he gesture at the door behind his student, "Please go meet the photographer outside and have him take your picture."

"Got it." The blonde leave the office and the hokage start to work on the messages for the treaties. He will send them out with many messenger birds but he make one small mistake…He assume that there is one language.

* * *

A messenger bird fly over a clear ocean and its eyes scan for any land. Suddenly, it mysteriously hovers in one place under a strange light and the bird give out a confusing and shocking chirp before it vanishes without a trace. Very few birds will meet its same fate.

* * *

Few months later, Kakashi have receive a lot of responses from different countries and every message contain different languages, something that really bluffed him, and he wonder why they come with picture of female. At first, he thought they might be leaders of their own country but it change as he kept seeing more and more of girls, most seems to be around Naruto's age and he slowly connect dots in his head. "…Uh-oh…" He immediately calls for the Cryptanalysis Team and Shikamaru to decode them all. He hopes that it's not what he thinks it is. He really hopes it is not or Naruto will give him a brutal prank. 'Oh, kami…I hope he don't bring the corncob prank back.' He shivered violently, the last victim still haven't come out from his coma and that was over ten years ago. He has witnessed that during his service in ANBU and that scene still haunt him to this day. It's really good thing that Sarutobi Hiruzen made Naruto swear never to use this prank again in exchange for ten years of free ramen.

* * *

Another few months went by so fast and Naruto was call into the hokage's office. "What's up, se…" Naruto raised his hand up in greeting before he blink at his hokage as he buried his head under his arms, "Sensei? What's the matter?"

"…Naruto, I'm sorry…" Kakashi apologized out of blue as he lifts his head up, "I tried to come up with something to get you out of it but there's no way…I think you need to invoke the CRA."

"CRA?" Naruto blinked rapidly, "Wait, what? Why? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"You, um…" Kakashi scratched his hair sheepishly, "You remember the treaties that I told you about a year ago?"

"Hai." The puzzled shinobi nodded.

"Well, you see, um…" The hokage fidgeted, "I got a lot of response back and they express their desire to bring a peace between all countries."

"Oh, that's good." Naruto crossed his arms with a tilted head.

"But the thing is…Um…" Kakashi coughed into his fist nervously, "F-Funny thing is that not all language is same like I thought so t-there is a tiny misunderstood. Just a tiny wee one…" He rotating his head around awkwardly, "I check them all over and over to see if there was some loophole but it's all ironclad and we can't refuse it or risk a global war…"

"…Refuse what?" The teenager's eyes widened, "Risk a what? Sensei, what does CRA have to do with…" He paused, "…Wait, you don't…"

"I somehow set up a marriage treaties for you." Kakashi laughed nervously as he held his hands up, "You're going to marry into royal families for the world peace. They're all princesses and queens." He did jazz hands, "Yay?"

"…" Naruto stared at him with scrunched lips and bloodshot eyes.

"…Yay?" Kakashi kept going with his jazz hands, sweating buckets.

"…There's no way out of it?" He asked eerily calm.

"…No…" The sweating hokage replied with jazz hands.

"…Stop doing that." Naruto said as the hokage put his hands down swiftly, "…I'M GONNA KI…"

"And there's one more thing you need to know!" Kakashi said rapidly as he hid behind his arms, "Your first fiancee decide to show up here early than expected!"

"WHAT?!" The teenager smashed his hands on the desk with a cry before they both hear the door opening behind them, following by a voice that caused his eyes to widen.

"Hello, is this the Hokage's office?" Naruto spin around to see a fair-skinned young woman with long flowing golden hair and large bright blue eyes. She wear a pink floor-length gown with puffy sleeves, pair of long white gloves, sapphire brooch on her chest, pair of sapphire earrings and a golden crown with four jewelries. Her eyes lit up at sight of Naruto, "Oh, Naruto!"

"P-Peach-chan?!" Naruto gasped out before he suddenly approach her, pulling her in a tight hug. "It has been a long time since I last saw you!"

"Indeed, it has been." Peach returned his hug with a beaming smile.

"You two know each other?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow and he gulp as soon as Naruto secretly give him a stink-eye.

"Yes, we do." Peach nodded happily, "He used to stay at my place for few months with his master after he rescued me from Bowser's grip. We spend some time with each other and he's very kind and sweet enough to teach me some of his spoken language."

"Hehe, it was kinda hard to understand what you were saying during the tour." The blonde shinobi rubbed his head bashfully before he grin widely, "Remember one time I eat this blue mushroom by mistake because I thought you told me that it will make me healthy."

"Oh, you were so hyper this day." She giggled, "Toadsworth and toads were so exhausted, trying to stop you from running around." She placed her index finger under her chin, "I think they have to call Mario and Luigi for help and it took them three days to catch you."

"Yeah, everything was a blur." Naruto laughed before he realizes something, "Wait, did you come here alone or did the others come with you?"

"Toadsworth and several of my subjects are here with Mario and Luigi." Peach smiled, "They are at a luxury hotel and didn't know that I sneak out to come here so I can see you." She scratched her cheek lightly, "I hope they don't check on me before I get back."

"Toadsworth was right, I'm such a bad influence to you." The blonde teenager let another laugh out and she swat his arm lightly with a giggle.

"I'm glad to see that you're already compatible with your first fiancee." Kakashi's eye smiled.

"I'm still pissed off at you." Naruto said with a creepy smile.

"S-S-Sorry." The hokage gulped, silently pray that Naruto will hold up his promise to decreased hokage.

"Ah, right." Peach clasped her hands together with a sigh, "While it bring me a slight displeasurement that I have to share you with others, I shall work together with them and hope that we will live together in harmony without a problem."

"…Wait, you know about the others?" Naruto blinked rapidly, "How?"

"Wasn't that mentioned in the message?" The blonde princess pressed index finger against her right cheek with a tilting head, "Marriage treaty between all kingdoms for the world peace. Some who I know have contact me and we have a long discussion about it before we accept it."

"I-I-Is that so…" The blonde teenager slowly turned his head to his sweating hokage, "You sure thought of everything, eh, Hokage-sama."

'Dear father, I will visit you soon.' Kakashi stared into empty space with dull eye.

"Peach-chan, are you sure about that?" Naruto turned back to her as he scratched his head, "I mean, it's a marriage. If you don't want to then I understand, we still can make a peace bet…"

"I'm certain." Peach cut him off with a firm nod before she blush faintly with a fidget, "You have no idea how much I-I-I miss you after you left…I deeply love you because you are my hero. You rescued me more than once during your stay without asking for anything in return and you even talk Bowser out of kidnapping me for marriage. You are more honorable than anyone I know…I want to marry you, not for the mushroom kingdom but for myself. I love you, Naruto, my hero."

"Y-You, um, I…" The red-faced teenager stuttered before he scratch his head lamely, "…I-I'll do my best?" What? He really has no idea how to respond to that, so sue him! Before he can say something, an electricity force suddenly form above him and he barely looks up in time before something pop out. He catches the mysterious object out of instinct and the first thing he see was a pair of emerald eyes. Naruto slowly scan the owner bewilderedly to see that he was holding a girl in bride carry.

It was a very attractive curvaceous teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair. What stand out the most is that she has a long thin black tail that ends with a heart-shaped tip but the most important thing is…

"W-W-Who are you and where are your clothes?" Naruto kept his eyes on her face with serious expression.

"My name's Lala Satalin Deviluke, the first princess of Deviluke planet and the galaxies!" The pinkette princess suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck with a cheery smile as her legs swing innocently, "I decide to come here for your marriage proposal! I love you!"

"WHAT?!" The red-faced blonde teenager cried out, "Deviluke planet? Galaxies?! YOU WHAT?!"

"…I think I have misspoke sooner about sharing you." Peach said with a stained smile, it's true about what they said…Easy said than done. She don't like sharing her hero with anyone else.

"Oh, sharing?" Lala turned her head to the princess cheerily, "I'm perfectly fine with it because as the king of galaxies, Naruto can have harem if he want! It'll be perfectly easy for peace in galaxies!"

"…WHAT?!" Naruto dropped his jaw at her sentences.

"…At least you're involved with CRA now…" Kakashi waved his jazz hands, "Yay?"

"I'm gonna kill you, sensei, I'm seriously gonna kill you!" The blonde teenager's eyebrow twitched rapidly as two princesses glance between each other with different reactions.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MHWH: RT?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Detail: Again, that is an AU to MHWH and it'll be different because instead of traveling around, most of his harem members will come to him and there will be a little traveling. If you read this story first before reading the rest of the series, it's possible there will be some spoiler or not, depending on some events and characters.**

 **For the harem, it's all princess and queens (From series to OC) and some might be similar like from same species but I'm not sure if it's bigger or smaller than the original MHWH. It's possible that you will see some certain harem members appear in this story but that's all I can say for now. I really don't know a lot of princesses/queens characters so if you do know some, send me a pm and I'll check them out but remember…Some won't make a cut.**

 **How will Naruto deal with a sudden situation that he find himself in? Will we find out a little more about Naruto's relationship with Peach in past? How will he deal with an alien princess?! Who will be part of his harem? Will Kakashi live to other day?! Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
